Power of Will
by Ranger Mitsuki
Summary: Harry learns of a show called Naruto. His childhood facination brings him to believe in the power. Nothing works, as is expected, but what happens when his emotions trigger the need for it to work
1. Fear and Power

For a Fanfiction lover who asked me to write this. Thank you and hope you like the first chapter. Please review:

Power of Will Chapter 1: Fear and Power

"In order to get the bells you have to come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi explained as he talked to his newest team of genin. The three preteens worked hard to get the bells, even going so far as to use a fire jutsu to attack.

Harry watched the show with rapt attention from his place on the stairs. Dudley had taken to the show a few days ago. It was one of the few shows that Harry found interesting, even if he wasn't allowed to watch it on the couch. His relatives thought he would infect their Duddykins if he was too close or ruin the TV, but he found he didn't mind when Naruto came on. He could see from the stairs and listened to Naruto's words like a lifeline. His life was worse than even his, but Harry couldn't help but be envious of the boy. He had a reason to live, a dream; all Harry had was a cub bored under the stairs and chores. He didn't think he would want Naruto's life, but there was something about this life that he yearned for. As the episode ended Harry crept into his cub bored. If the Dursley's forgot about him then he could have some time to himself. He pulled on the chain to his light and thought. His mind flew through the episode, his hands trying to form the symbols of the newest jutsu he had seen, the fire ball jutsu. He knew it wasn't real, but it was a way for his mind to find freedom, a fantasy that he clung to. Anytime he wasn't being watched by the Dursley's, mainly when he was stuck gardening and in his room, he would work on the hand signs and pretend he could fight. He knew the transformation, clone, and soon, the fire ball jutsu's hand signs. When he was saving to be quiet he would close his eyes and try to feel the energy around or inside of him, how it moved and changed. He thought he could feel it last time. His childhood brain said so, but his Dursley infected thoughts told him it was impossible, that it didn't exist. Yet, even science class told him energy was everywhere and constantly changing form. It was then that he resolved to believe his own thoughts, not those of the adults.

As school started up again Harry hunting became an everyday occurrence. Most of the time Harry would run anywhere the others couldn't follow, even if that meantgoing to the Dursley's earlier than he wanted. However, after the first month the Dursley's started locking the door, not wanting to see the freak any earlier than dinner. He would run until he was safe, steadily getting faster, even using it as practice for his fantasy life. Unfortunately no luck could keep up. It was on a Friday after school when Dudley's gang got a hold of him. Harry's back was to the brick wall, hands skimming the wall for any way to get away in his frantic thinking.

"Can't run away this time, Potter." Dudley sneered.

"Get away Dudley" Harry yelled, his eyes determined.

The group laughed at the scrawny boy trapped infront of them.

"Does baby Potter think he can get away?" Zack, Dudley's friend asked.

Harry ran forward trying to push his way through the mob. Strong arms forced him back again. His body slammed into the wall, knocking his breath from his lungs. Harry took a few moments to get his breath back, his mind spun, flying through possible ways to get away. If only he could scare Dudley enough to back away. He took a big breath and glared at the boy.

. "Hey Dudley, you know that show you always watch? Well lets see how much of that is real." Harry focused on the energy trying to force it to his mouth while he went through the hand signs.

"Yeah right. Like that's gonna wok. Give up Potter," one of the boys laughed.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." Harry yelled. He breathed out hard forcing the energy with it. Slowly a flame formed, only the size of a baseball and mostly smoke, but still, he was able to form something. The group of boys screamed and backed up, scrambling to get away. Their faces covered in terror.

"Potter's not human!" "Get away from the freak, he'll light you on fire!"

The gang ran away, their screams fading with distance. Harry stared at his hands. He couldn't believe that that worked. His legs gave way as he fell against the wall. It took a lot of energy to do the little he could. Sighing in relief, Harry let his body relax before getting up and going to the library. If this was real there had to be information on it, and if not he could always read/watch Naruto and hope they explained how to do this, how to gain power. If he could gain enough power then he could protect himself, and maybe, just maybe, he could gain a friend for the first time.


	2. Knowledge and Strength

Power of Will Chapter 2: Knowledge and Strength

Harry never thought the library could be such a wonderful place. Not only was he able to get information but Dudley's little gang refused to follow him past the doors. He found the wonders of the internet. He was able to watch Naruto, look up the hand signs, and even found a page that held all the jutsu's hand signs and theory behind it. It was almost as if he had found the scrolls that he hadn't believed existed. For the first week all he did was copy down what he found, not having any money to print the pages. He would go back to the Dursley's to eat and meditate in his cupboard. It was in the second week that he really started working on the physical aspect of the chakra system. He would run, do pushups, situps, crunches, kick and punch against trees, and everything else he could think of. Never before had he felt so free as when he was able to run for fun. He didn't have to worry about the gang trying to catch him or the Dursley's screaming at him; he was finally free.

He would run everyday he could, enjoying the push on his muscles and the wind on his face. For weeks he went unnoticed, that is, until the school held their annual mile run in gym. That day he knew he should have held back, but after half a lap his mind forgot about the class and he ran freely. He didn't notice when he finished the mile, he just kept on running.

WHOOO!

"Potter…Hey, Potter…Harry!" Coach Campbell yelled after he blew the whistle, trying to snap Harry out of his dazed running.

"What, oh, oops," Harry cringed, he wasn't supposed to run full out. Harry could never do better than Dudley or else his Aunt and Uncle would snap. Even in gym he had to run slower than Dudley's 13 minute mile and pretend he couldn't do five pushups without loosing breath. When the Dursley's heard about today he would be confined to that cupboard he loathed so much.

He jogged up to the coach with an apologetic face. "Sorry Mr. Campbell, I was lost in thought."

"I can see that. Come to the gym after school today, I'd like to speak with you about your time."

"Yes sir" Harry mumbled.

After classs ended Harry timidly walked into the gym. The large doors slammed shut as he walked into the deserted room.

"Mr. Campbell?" Harry called.

"Over here, Potter."

"Um, what was it that you wanted to talk to me for?"

"Oh, don't worry, your not in trouble." Mr. Campbell assured.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he'd do if the Dursley's were called because of him.

"I was wondering if you would like to work with me after school and join our after school running club."

"Really?!" Harry yelled before his mind caught up with his feelings. He would be able to get someone to help him get faster, but it would take up so much time he wouldn't be able to learn how to fight or try out and master the new jutsu he had found.

"Well, actually I really wanted to learn how to fight. Is it possible you could teach me that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Personally, no, but I know a person that would be happy to teach you. Come here tomorrow after school and we'll talk."

"Alright," Harry answered brightly. Never in a million years did he think that he would be able to have a sensei, as Naruto called them.

The night flew by, he didn't even care that he was barely given any food and had to do chores, the promise of talking with a possible sensei keeping his spirits up.

After school Harry ran to the gym, all his timid behavior from the previous day gone. He rushed through the gym to Mr. Campbell's office. He became slightly less excited as he reached the door, what if Sensei didn't like him, or refused to teach him. Harry took a deep breath, trying to knock away this feeling and knocking on the door.

"Come on in Mr. Potter," Mr. Campbell called.

Harry opened the door to find both Mr. Campbell and a slightly dark skinned man with a toned body and a smile on his face.

So this is the student you were speaking of. He seems a bit scrawny, but I'm sure we can change that."

"Hello, sir," Harry replied.

"Oh, no. None of that, call me Silas."

"Silas-sensei?" Harry asked quietly.

A booming laugh burst through the room. "Yeah, you can say that, that is if I decide to teach you. Why don't you tell me why I should teach you for free. It takes a lot of time to teach kid."

Harry was at a loss. Here was his one chance at having a sensei and he didn't know what to say.

"If you keep on gaping like a fish I'm gonna leave," Silas-sensei taunted.

"I…I really want this! I want to be able to protect those that will become precious to me and stop the bullies from hurting anyone else. I'll put in a lot of effort and do whatever you need me to!" Harry exclaimed hurriedly.

"That's what I like to hear." Silas said jovially.

"How about this, I'll teach you, but in return when you're ready you'll enter competitions, any award money will go to me as payment. If you don't win anything I don't get paid. Simple as that. What d' you say kid, you up for the challenge?"

"Yes!" Harry all but yelled.

"Ah, there is one problem thought," Mr. Campbell injected. "His parents would have to sign release forms."

"No! They can't know! I'm an orphan and my Aunt hates me. She'd never allow me to do anything. Please, you can't!" Harry's eyes widened like a dear in the headlights.

"Come on kid surely they're not that horrible."

"Not that horrible! I wouldn't be allowed out of my cupboard if they thought I was learning how to defend myself."

"Cupboard!"

Harry clapped his hands over his mouth. Uncle Vernon said if he ever told anyone he would never leave that room again.

"Harry, do you sleep in a cupboard?" Mr. Campbell asked softly.

Harry shook his head fervently.

"Harry, if they are abusing you we can get you out of there, but you have to tell us the truth." Silas said seriously. No one ever abused one of his students, even those that hadn't started. It was sickening thinking that people could do such things to anyone, let alone a kid.

"You…you can really get me out of there?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's right kid. Why don't you go home for the night and I'll get you out of there by the end of the week." Silas explained.

"Ah, alright. When will I see you again?" Harry questioned.

"Within the week. Don't miss me too much kid, you'll get sick of me if you do." Silas joked.

"Yeah right" Harry smiled, jogging out of the gym and school. Not so keen on returning to the Dursley's he decided to run for a while and work on the fire ball jutsu. Since the first day he made a flame he constantly worked on making it larger. Now that he was a little fit he didn't get as tired after practicing. The fire was getting larger, but not to the size he wished. He knew the feeling of using chakra now and could use it quite easily now. He concentrated on focusing his chakra and flying through the hand signs necessary. The fire left his mouth as a large ball. His eyes widened when he saw how large the fireball was.

"Alright!" Harry yelled as he jumped up. To make sure it wasn't a fluke he did it once more. Seeing the same reaction Harry knew he had finally mastered his first jutsu. He ran back to the Dursley's, noticing how low the sun was. As he opened the door and snuck in he heard Uncle Vernon get off the couch and meet him at the end of the hallway.

"Where have you been boy?" Vernon spat.

"I was running" Harry replied, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Getting in trouble more like it. You missed dinner; don't expect us to make more for you. Ungrateful brat."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said, trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"Don't give me that cheek," Vernon yelled stepping forward and slapping him across the face and throwing the boy into his cupboard.

Harry sighed, hoping that Silas-sensei could get him out of the hell-hole soon before deciding to go to sleep.


End file.
